ninjitsusentaitokusouldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Toon Town
"What's wrong Ryan?" "I just haven't been this close to Toon Town in 10 years''." "Well you'll never find a crazier collection of toons and humorous insanity on this planet; We better be cautious for Neyla's forces might have or not been alerted to our presence. Besides, the toons will disguise us well" -Ryan Stark and Dave Felis '''Toontown' is a city near Los Angeles, California where animated characters, known as Toons, live. Around 1947, Toontown was the target for Judge Doom, a Toon disguised as a real human, who planned on destroying it in order to replace it with his own freeway. In order to accomplish this, Doom murdered Marvin Acme (owner of the Acme Corporation and Toontown) who was going to give the ownership of the town to the Toons with his will. Doom later murdered R.K. Maroon (owner of Maroon Cartoons) for almost revealing Doom’s plans to Eddie Valiant, the brother of Teddy Valiant who was killed by Doom five years ago at that time. However, after showing his Toon form to Eddie Valiant, revealing who he was, Doom’s plan on destroying Toontown was put to an end. Events In the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy, Team C.A.T., Team D.A.W.G.G., 321SPONGEBOLT, Team Cams, and TUFF were betrayed by Constable Neyla and Kim Felis which resorted to the heroes' escape. The villianous females sent the Praguetroopers to get them, but were defeated by Captain Reggal (The former Dragozaur-turned-Dino Knight) and was given a message by the Byte Unit Gazo-Debo of the location to the Great Knower, a being of great knowledge since the dawn of time and before. The team latter goes to Toon Town to find a ship to rescue Carmelita first since knowing that the Great Knower can never be found since it was ten thousand miles away. At the end of the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy, after Ryan completely surrenders his vendetta towards toons (except Brian (and his clone), Dave (because he's part Mobian and ancient Seijuujin), Tony Stark (his adoptive father), and Bran-Doon, for they were the only toons he could tolerate when he held that grudge against toons) and despite the chance for him, Danny, Sawyer, Sam, Max, Brandy, Whiskers, Renamon, Gaomon, Terriermon, and Guilmon could re-integrate with their toon nature, Dave and his team turn down the offer to live in Toontown not because of anything wrong with it, it's because of their new sworn duties as the new Freedom Fighters to protect their new home in Mobius and knowing that the enemy would return; Team C.A.T. (or the Bistro Freedom Fighters, as they were re-Christianized) chose to set base in Knothole Forest. After the events of the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy, Brandon discovers his parents' will and learns that he, Sam, and Daniel would be given their own house in Toontown after their parents die. The best part was that Brandon and his siblings didn't have to pay for it. After Brandon and his siblings moved into Toontown, Brandon had finally lived his dream of seeing Toontown with his own eyes without getting in trouble with his parents and he was happy, even in his dreams. Category:Locations Category:Towns Category:Dimensions